Buffalord
|Speed2 = 6 |Armor2 = 16 |Firepower = 12 |Shot Limit2 = 6 |Venom2 = -20 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 4 |Known Dragons = *Big Buff *Exotic Buffalord *Brute Buffalord *Boarcharger *Big Snuff *Mosster *Maeve's Buffalord |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Buffalord is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg ''|thumb|left|120px]] ''|thumb|65px]] Buffalord eggs are green with brown spots and its surface are formed by four separate segments overlapping each other. They have a row of several bony plates on their surface. Hatchling to Adult An adult Buffalord is one of the largest dragons in the series. The Buffalord's head is similar to a turtle's, with horns growing to the side and forward, like a yak, and a single horn resembling that of a unicorn or a rhinoceros growing atop the skull. It has very large wings and four small legs that are positioned close to the middle of its body. It also boasts a row of spines along its back, with smaller one scattered on its bronze back too. As an herbivorous dragon, it is quite rotund. Titan Wing Titan Winged Buffalords are light pink in color, with lighter patterns on their wings, pale belly and purple spots all over the body, exempting the belly. The horns on their heads are tan with dark brown stripes. They have occasional spots of orange on their wings. In addition, their spines, horns and wing claws have grown longer. Abilities Although the Buffalord appears to be slow, dumb and harmless, taking it out of its territory will show what this dragon is really capable of. Uncontrollable Fire A Buffalord's fire is uncontrollable and can explode in an instant. Also, it seems like the Buffalord can't control when it will fire, so these explosions happen randomly (mostly when it is abused or attacked). Inflation The Buffalord is capable of inflating its body to twice its normal size, scaring away any predator who tries to attack it, like a pufferfish. This skill enables them to break out from small, enclosed spaces to gain freedom. Shooting Spines Similar to Deadly Nadders, Whispering Deaths, Screaming Deaths, and Razorwhips, the Buffalord can shoot spines from any part of its body, but it seems that it can only shoot them when it inflates its body. Healing Saliva The Buffalord's green drool has amazing curing properties and is the only known cure for a lethal disease known as the Scourge of Odin. The Buffalord's saliva is only effective against the Scourge of Odin when mixed with the herbs it feeds upon. The only problem being that the saliva rapidly dries up, so the patient needs to be close by to be given the drool. Strength As shown in the series, aside from its abilities of inflation, the Buffalord is capable of lifting and dragging a ship, which forced Ryker and Viggo to set the creature free. When it was captured it was able to easily destroy most of the ship it was inside, especially impressive as Viggo's ships are designed to keep dragons contained. Weaknesses Due to its incredibly docile nature, this dragon hardly puts up a fight, as seen when it willingly allowed Hiccup and Viggo to lead it away from the island. The dragon only noticed signs of threat after it got a significant distance away. Behavior and Personality The Buffalord is endemic to the native plains with an abundance of herbs. As it makes up the staple of their diet, Buffalords do not leave their homeland and spend most of their time grazing peacefully alone. They appear to be fully content with their lives there. The Buffalord is possibly the laziest dragon, seeming even more so than the Hotburple. Despite their limited contact with humans, Buffalords are described to be extremely docile, even "yak-like", by Fishlegs in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge as it did not attack the Riders even when they approached it. Snotlout contributed this to their near-extinction. They are, however, known to be stubborn and refuse to leave their homes and will relentlessly attack any hunter that tries to remove them. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 When Astrid comes down with the lethal Scourge of Odin in "Buffalord Soldier", the gang rushes to find the said-to-be extinct Buffalord in hopes of finding a cure. When they finally spot one at the far end of the archipelago, they attempt to lead it back to the Edge, only to have the dragon release exploding flames in protest. As such, they collect its healing saliva, only to find that it dries up very quickly. They bring Astrid over to the island, but Viggo has other plans to seize the Buffalord to the black market. After a major dilemma, Hiccup promises to let Viggo take the Buffalord away, if only he gets the cure. Reluctantly, both parties agree and Astrid is cured. The Buffalord is led away, still passive and gentle. The gang is upset with Hiccup's seemingly unnecessary sacrifice, while Ryker is somewhat surprised that they did not put up a fight. Viggo remarks that Hiccup is one who keeps his word, only to whip around and see that the Buffalord had broken out of its cage and made its way back. The Buffalord lands back on the exact same spot, next to a smirking Hiccup, to resume eating. Season 5 A Buffalord is mentioned briefly during one of Tuffnut's many speeches, in the episode, "Dawn of Destruction". Games School of Dragons The Buffalord became available in ''School of Dragons in an update on November 18, 2016. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Buffalord became available in ''Rise of Berk along with its Titan Wing form and a specific individual, Big Buff. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising When Fishlegs encountered Maeve, she is mentioned to fly away on a 'great' Buffalord, most likely implying that the dragon is a Titan Wing. Trivia *The Buffalord's name came from "buffalo", the other name for the American bison species. Like the bison, Buffalords can be docile but dangerous when they feel threatened. They also live in grassy plains in large herds. *Viggo apparently knew little about the Buffalord, as he easily accepted Hiccup's surrender of it, not knowing this is, in fact, a trap set by Hiccup: as soon as the Buffalord is taken away from its island, it violently destroys Viggo's ship and flies back home. *The Buffalord appears to be an obligate herbivore. While other dragons (including Nadders and Nightmares) have been shown occasionally eating plants in the series, the Buffalord subsists entirely on grasses and herbs, unlike most species which are shown to be carnivorous or at least omnivorous. *The Buffalord has a strong resemblance to a Boulder Class dragon. *The Buffalord is the third dragon that has been confirmed to be near-extinction, with the other two being the Sliquifier, due to Sliquifiers being hunted by Scauldrons, and the Night Fury, due to being hunted down by Grimmel the Grisly. **Despite this, it, alongside the Sliquifier, can have several different individuals in ''School of Dragons and Dragons: Rise of Berk. **It might be possible that few other Buffalords managed to survive since the Dragon Riders didn't explore the whole island. *One of the Buffalord's roars is actually a reused roar of the Red Death from the end of How to Train Your Dragon. *The Buffalord cashes a "hefty price" for its saliva because the spit glands are able to produce the only cure for the Scourge of Odin. *After calming down from its rampages, the Buffalord tends to let out a small belch. References * * Site Navigation pl:Bawoleń Category:Mystery Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Slow Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragons